Centuries
by Dmandude
Summary: "Will anyone remember us after we're gone?" Wally, Dick and Roy have a chat. Just an angsty little one-shot.


**A/N: So I recently stumbled across Fall Out Boy, and really liked the song Centuries. This fic is kind of inspired by the same idea running through Centuries, of being remembered.**

 **I was feeling kind of down anyways so angst for you!**

 **Also I'm kind of working with this head canon, that Wally, Dick and Roy sometimes randomly met up at each others cities to go on patrol with each other, even before the Team was formed. And I'm also working with the idea that Dick is 11, Wally 13 and Roy is 15.**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own YJ. If I did, Wally would be alive,**

* * *

It was a still night.

They'd stopped a couple of muggings in the East quarter, before continuing in their patrol, swinging past buildings and running over roofs.

As they all gathered together on a single rooftop, the peaceful sounds of the city floated up to them from below, the lights spread out below them, glittering and shining.

Robin stepped up to the edge of the roof, and gazed out over the sprawling metropolis beneath him. Though his eyes were hidden behind his domino mask, they were wide open, and filled with wonder and awe. He had been up this high before, but Gotham's views were less beautiful and more saddening. The views of Star City were infinitely more pleasing on the eyes.

As he stood on the ledge admiring the city, a snippet of conversation made its way to his ears before being swept away by the wind.

"Do you think anyone will remember us after we're gone?"

Making his way back to Roy and Wally, Robin slowly crept up on Wally, ensuring that the redheaded speedster had no idea what was coming his way.

"I mean, y'know, after we're.. dead."

Stopping just short of the speedster's back, Robin froze and slowly made his way to sit next to his best friend. Laughing, he slung his arm around Wally's shoulders. "Of course KF. We're heroes right?" Shaking his head, Wally pulled Robin's arm off his shoulders. "I'm being serious Dick."

Dick looked into his friend's eyes, and saw fear and sadness battling for dominance within his eyes.

"I mean just yesterday, Uncle Barry came home and had to be immediately rushed to hospital. " Wally's voice was low, but carried easily over the night sounds. " He had to be hooked up to a drip for hours, Dick. And I was sitting there, at the side of his bed, just thinking. "

Gripping his hands together tightly, Wally's voice was rough with supressed tears. "If he had died then, would anybody even remember him at all? Or would they mourn for a while, and then just forget that he existed?"

"H-hey Wally, it's not going to be like that -" began Roy.

But the black-haired acrobat next to him interrupted before he could begin.

"I get what you mean Wally." Shocked, Roy glanced across the bench before sitting back and staring up at the sky.

"I mean sometimes we're out on patrol, jumping from roof to roof, and I think to myself, what would happen if I slipped right now?" Though his tone was light, Dick's body was tensed as he continued on.

"If I died right now, would anybody really care or remember? I mean yeah, Batman would probably mourn for a while, and you guys would be kinda sad as well, but you'd get over it. You'd move forward. And I'd be forgotten."

"I mean after all, no one remembers the name of The Flying Graysons nowadays do they?"

Tears slowly dripped out from under his mask and ran down his face, falling to the ground. "And I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be forgotten. And sometimes I just get so scared. Of what's going to happen to me, what's going to happen to you guys, and I just.."

Burying his head in his arms, Robin slowly curled in on himself, his sobs painfully loud over the silenced pair beside him. Reaching over his friend's shoulders, Wally pulled Robin into his chest and patted his back comfortingly.

Roy slowly leaned back and stared up at the stars that were blanketing the sky, their bright lights twinkling down on the trio as they sat together.

"You know I've never really though about in that way before." Roy's voice was strong as he voiced his thoughts to the younger boys. "I've always thought of it, like I just had to try as hard as I could, for the citizens of the city that I protect. And I guess I don't have to think about whether or not I'll be remembered. 'Cause though I may up and die tomorrow, I know that I'll have had an impact on this city, and on the world. And that's enough for me."

Looking down at Wally and Robin, he saw that they were both silent, but also nodding in assent. And as they all sat there on that rooftop together, the stars sparkled brightly as they looked down at the boys, trying to pass across a message of comfort.

" _We'll remember you."_

* * *

 **Please Read and Review~**

 **-Dman**


End file.
